Cenotaph
by TekknoNekoRinnie
Summary: She was going to remember the place that held that special memory. Alexandra wasn't going to let this be taken from her, like he was.


A breeze gently glided over her skin as she stared at the lake that was just a few feet in front of her. The lake rippled as the wind skidded over the top, reflecting the moon and the stars upon its surface. She stared at the daunting reflection of the moon and her eyes glazed over as she began to zone out into her own thoughts, for they were the only things that told her the truth...and how she felt. He wasn't going to listen to her even if she told him. He couldn't. Not because he didn't want to; but because he was no longer able to hear...see...anything. But sometimes, in her own mind, she could imagine what it was like. If only for a while.

Her tan skin glowed softly in the moonlight; barely soaking in the precious rays. Her long and slightly frizzed brown hair cascaded down her back in waves, reaching the small of her back. Her eyes were closed and she sighed once before opening them, revealing a brilliant shade of russet brown. Tears stung the edges of her eyes and barely protruded from the corners of her eyes. She fell to her knees, clutching onto the grass beneath her in mere will to hold onto the memories of him. It was the only thing of him that she had left.

And finally, with a finishing gust of wind, she couldn't keep the tears from falling. She closed her eyes and an image of him blazed across the back of her eyelids. She kept them closed, just for the sight of him. But as if in real life, he began to fade.

"No! Don't leave me! Dear god, come back!" She screamed, allowing herself to fall over onto her side as she brought her knees to her chest. Her hair blocked most of her face, but tears still fell like torrents from orbs of deep chestnut. A hole ripped itself open in her chest, and she found that she was falling helplessly into that black abyss that willed itself upon her.

He was gone. Those words repeated themselves over and over, like a broken record, in her mind. The hole tore at the corners fiercely. Depression flooded into the hole, wishing to block out any pain that had tried to suffice it. But of course, it had not worked. The pain still shook her in waves as she realized she'd never get to see his face, feel his touch, or sense that he was there for her. The secure feeling she felt around him was forever lost because he was forever gone.

She laid there, unable to function. Her world seemed to fade in and out to her, reminding her only the slightest that she was still breathing. But finally her world faded to nothing when she felt the hole in her chest engulf her heart, and she fell into unconsciousness.

This world was much better for her mind. It held a soft white tint to everything that it held, including the shadows that lurked behind trees and people. Everyone here was happy, no pain would be brought into this world. At least not yet. She remembered this quite well, as it had happened only about a month before.

The one she longed for was walking at her with a smirk on his face, giving her bubbles in the pit of her stomach. A loving smile spread across her face as she reached her arms out to embrace him. His face was very much the same as she remembered, still with the slightly crooked nose. His cold eyes held a sudden warmth, and his black greasy hair hung around his face loosely.

"Alexandra..." he breathed, greeting her with a soft kiss to the forehead. She couldn't help but release a giggle, a tint of pink spreading across her face. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her under the shade of a tree. The same gorgeous lake greeted them, as it wisped the warm air into their faces. A few of her friends walked by, snickering behind her back as they saw her with her professor.

She could have denied it to them, but she had chosen to reveal the truth ages ago. When they all had first come there, she had been completely and utterly infatuated with their Potions teacher.

With a bit of investigation, she had soon came to find that he had taking an unusual liking to the Hufflepuff as well. Not long after, they had both found that they were unable to keep away from each other. It was a mutual attraction, longing to be let free. And so it was.

Her heart raced as she felt his lips brush against her ear gently, as he cooed sweet nothings into her ear. His face content to be here with her, for the rest of his life if it ever were. She had found no one more suiting to her; the feeling she got as his hand brushed against hers; the way he whispered her name so tenderly; the sudden happiness that for once in her life seemed to fill her entire being.

But then she felt him suddenly pull away from her, his face completely serious. He looked into her eyes desperately hoping for something.

"Severus...what is it?" She whispered looking a bit scared at his turn of emotions. He looked down, gripping onto her hand firmly and intertwining their fingers. He rubbed his fingers against hers, trying to take in the feeling of how perfect their hands seem to meet.

"I...I have...duties..." he muttered suddenly rather unhappy. A bit of color drained from her face as she realized what this meant. Another mission for Dumbledore perhaps? That was surely the case once again. She still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that filled her whenever he left.

"Dumbledore's...sent you on another...mission..." she murmured, losing the warmth that had washed over her when he arrived. His face looked a bit crestfallen because she already knew what he had to do, but a bit of relief revealed itself in his eyes as well. He wouldn't have to tell her that he was going to leave.

But this time felt so much worse. An aching pain filled Snape's heart as he stared into the almond brown eyes that looked back at him with sorrow. It jabbed ever more so as he thought of what he wanted to say before he left. Every mission was becoming a life and death situation, balancing on a fine line until finally someone or something were to push him off.

The white haze that had filled this wonderful world seemed to grow dark, into an ominous purple that did not help with what Alexandra was feeling. No people were around to smile and reassure her that she was fine. Actually, there was no one outside anymore but them. The sun had become a horrifying black, but the world was still bathed in golden and purple light.

Severus closed his eyes seeming to contemplate on something. His face finally relaxed as he opened his eyes, and looked into Alexandra's once more. He gave her a half smile that under any other circumstances would have completely dazzled her and melted her heart. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to her's, savoring the moment, making it last as long as he possibly could.

"I want you to know...before I go..." His breath tickled her face, and she couldn't help but to feel an upward tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I...I love you, Alex," Snape spoke amorously. The heart in her chest stuttered and her eyes widened, staring at him with both a surprised and delighted expression. Without thinking, Alexandra pushed forth and pressed her lips to his sweetly. Their kiss was innocent and longing, but she held onto him for as long as she could before she slowly parted from him.

His face deemed itself happy. Without another word, he released the embrace that they had been holding. Suddenly, he vanished from her sight and the world turned completely black, like he was the only thing in that other plane that kept her in that world.

She was quite swiftly aware of the cold that wrapped about her like a blanket. She shivered, feeling her face sore from the tears that had dried. She looked up, noticing the moon was still bright and thriving. She didn't move.

Alexandra lifted her cloak from around her shoulders, and spread it across herself like a blanket to keep warm. If this were to be the last thing that she would do, she was going to stay in this one spot until she died. It was the only living memory of him now that kept her tied to him.

The pain in her chest was a memory too, keeping her reminded of her loss. She made sure that her knees were still kept firmly in place, and she put her hands around them just in case.

This was her cenotaph to him. Her heart was to stay in this place until it broke into a thousand pieces within herself. Alexandra was going to let the love that continued to course through her veins make the pain in her heart battle for dominance. She was going to love Severus, even in his death.


End file.
